


Cuddle? *Malum Oneshot*

by Irwincloud09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Mikey, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Michael feels scared and Calum comforts.A short oneshot





	

Michael's POV

I sit down on my bed, sighing deeply before looking at my hands before noticing my irregular heart beating. I feel a panic attack spread through my body, causing my hands to become clammy and my throat feel dry. I feel my legs tingle and my head get dizzy. _You’re okay, stop, this is pathetic, Michael stop, there’s nothing to be anxious over, wait what if Calum sees me like this, he’ll think i'm petty, he won't want to be with me, oh my god Michael Clifford, calm down._ I repeat these in my head as my heart’s beating so loud in my chest I can feel the pounding in my head.

"Calum!" I croakily shout over to my boyfriend, who was currently in the bathroom. I hear fast footsteps down a long hallway before a bang, "ow, what the fuck wall! I'm trying to get to my boyfriend. Don't you dare touch me unless you wanna fight me. Bitch" I giggle to myself while out of breathe before hearing a sigh and quiet footsteps, I see him walk into the bedroom with a concerned look on his face, I could always tell because his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a small pout and as he walked in, worry showed in his dark brown eyes. "Yeah, what's wrong babe?” He halfheartedly says before realising what’s happening and he chirps a "hold on" and he dashes out the door and comes back in the time span of 20 seconds with ice water. He runs towards me and i desperately grab the water. He helps me because of my hands slipping and the glass slipping slowly out of my sweaty hands. Great. “Baby, come on. Breathe, do it with me. Take a deep breath. hold it and after 5 seconds slowly let it out." He says while still supporting the glass and I repeat the action until my mind gets clear and I feel my heart slow down.

Calum puts a hand on my knee and puts the water onto the bedside table, “what was wrong?” I look over to the wall and back into Calum's eyes. “I-I thought i saw a man behind the door and felt uneasy and then I thought i heard taps on the window and- and yeah. I'm sorry” I rush out in one sentence. Calum grabs the sides of my face lightly and kisses me lightly. I grab his waist and grip his t-shirt, butterflies erupt into my stomach and I pull back slightly, my body reacting as though I had never had a panic attack.

I feel myself blush as I realise how silly this is but I need the comfort "c-can you come cuddle with me? I'm scared and uh yeah" I breathe out a long shaky breath and slowly look up from my lap. I see his lips curve into a bright smile, "you're so cute, of course, scooch over." I let out an anxious laugh and move over so there's enough room for Calum. I shift to my side and feel a strong grasp around my waist, slightly pulling me to the big teddy bear known as Calum Hood. His warm breath hits at my neck and his arm locked around me. I chuckle quietly and then feel a warm kiss against my cheek and snuggle back into my boyfriend's chest and then I know that I'm going to be okay. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you baby” Calum purrs into my ear I feel my heart flutter and stomach flip. “I know.” I whisper back as my eyes start to feel droopy.

I guess it is true, with a loved one, you sleep better.


End file.
